1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to networking and, more particularly, to a method and a mobile terminal for downloading and displaying a video program in an interworking environment comprising a first radio access network having a first data transfer rate and a second radio access network having a second data transfer rate.
2. Background of the Invention
In an interworking environment that includes two networks such as, for example, a Third Generation (3G) cellular network and a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), it is desirable to take advantage of the increased bandwidth of the WLAN. The coupling of a ubiquitous low speed radio access network with a higher speed localized micro-cells provides widespread coverage with high speeds in certain areas. In that regard, a mobile terminal may be able to upgrade to higher data transfer rates when the mobile terminal periodically crosses through the higher bandwidth coverage of the WLAN. Renegotiation of the data transfer rates may be desirable after downloading portions of the video program at high data transfer rates. However, a problem may arise from such renegotiation because it may not be possible to upgrade the data transfer rate from the network (Quality of Service (QoS)) due to temporary congestion in the network. In such instances, the QoS negotiation may not always succeed.
Accordingly, it would be desirable and highly advantageous to have a method and a mobile terminal capable of taking advantage of increased bandwidth in an interworking environment, while overcoming the above-described deficiencies.